


Word Choice

by WriteMessyShit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Oneshot, Romance, Sexting, Texting, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMessyShit/pseuds/WriteMessyShit
Summary: Madara struggles to find the right words, the ones that would tell his lover what he truly feels -- that he misses her -- no, that he loves her.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Word Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really meant to be a part of any of my current wips, but it's kind of related to All the Wrong Things. Just a random idea I had that didn't quite work out with the storyline.
> 
> I need the feel-good fluff right now, so you're getting it.

Madara stared at his phone. It was a Saturday. He hadn't talked to her since Friday at the office. She hadn't been over in a while either. It made sense that she couldn't come. He tried to think of a thousand different ways she could come over, a thousand ways he could invite her. He didn't know her that well yet. Did she like video games? Food? He had no idea. She liked oral. That was all he knew. Oral and sexting.

He wasn't quite in the sexting mood. Sure, it had been about a week since their first time. She hadn't been able to come over since. He was being impatient. It was unreasonable for him to expect her to be able to do anything more. But he really missed her. He loved harrassing her at work, just as much as she enjoyed harassing him back. He meant it when he said he wanted to keep seeing her, before he knew she had a husband, before he knew who her husband was, and even after he knew everything. He genuinely liked her.

And he really didn't know how to tell her that.

If it was just sex, he could compartmentalize that. He enjoyed the sex. And the little fondling they managed to get in at work was incredible. It drove him to insanity. But the feelings? He wasn't ready for that.

And yet, he wanted to tell her.

For some reason, a part of him thought she would accept it. Why else would she be having all this fun with him? She wasn't two-faced like that.

His phone screen glowed menacingly at him. It was almost too bright, even in the middle of the afternoon. He wanted to see her this weekend. It was stupid. But he wanted to.

The empty messages box stared him in the face. None of their previous messages provided any aid. Slowly, he started to type.

> _I want to see you|_

He stared at it. No. That was stupid. Not the right wording. Too obvious. He deleted it and started again.

> _I need to see|_

No. 'Need' sounded even worse. Just no. Disgusting. What was he thinking? Backspace.

> _I miss you|_

No, see, that was too obvious the other way. That was too much all at once. Delete and try again. Maybe he just needed to stick with what worked in the past.

> _I'm horny as hell|_

What in the literal fuck was he on? Really, what on Earth was his intention with that? That was even more disgusting than 'need'. He would look like a creep. He wasn't even that horny. What the fuck. Delete everything. Maybe don't even say anything ever again.

He couldn't even look at her profile picture. God, what was he supposed to say? He just wanted to see her. That was all.

Alright, maybe he could work with that. Could he invite her over? They were cousins after all. Surely that wouldn't be too hard to finagle. He wanted to cook her something nice. Yes, that was it. He could go shopping! Get some nice produce for once. Make her an actual meal instead of stupid, plain-ass, embarrassing morning-after scrambled eggs. Anything was better than that. She actually made him want to cook. He would gladly make her anything she wanted. Anything. That was it.

> _You want to come over for dinner? My treat|_

He stared at the unsent message.

How could she come over for dinner? It was a weekend and her husband was at home.

He threw his phone across the bed. God, why was this so hard? What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't do this. He was horrible at this. Just like he was horrible at sexting. She said he was fine but he just felt so inept. God, what was he even doing. She was married. Unhappy, sure. But she was his cousin. A distant one, fine, but still. Nothing made this easy at all.

He picked up his phone. It was the only thing he could think of.

> _Can I call you? Just for a little bit|_

Send.

And wait.

He didn't even think about it. He should have. Who knows what she was doing right now. What if Tobirama saw her phone? What would she even say? He'd be sunk. He'd lose everything. His job. Everything.

His phone buzzed.

> **_Yeah sure. Is everything okay?_ **

Why was she so kind? She was always kinder than his mind imagined she would be. Always so gentle and sweet. He loved her. He really did. He wanted to tell her that. But he didn't let himself.

> _Yes. I just miss you._

She typed quickly.

> **_I'm free, love_ **

She always called him that. 'Love.' It was just a pet name. She called everyone that. But it felt real. It made him feel special. Like she really did love him. It almost made him lose fear.

Slowly, he brought his finger to the phone button. He'd never called her before. It seemed like a normal thing to do. But now it seemed invasive. Like he'd be interrupting her life. Or worse, that she'd be found out. But she said she was free.

He pressed the button. The ringing started. Then, she picked up.

_"Hi!"_

He smiled. Her voice was so cute. He missed her so much, and it had only been a day. God, he was a mess.

"Hi, love."


End file.
